hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Laurel
In 1966, Hanna-Barbera and Larry Harmon collaborated on a series of short cartoons starring animated caricatures of Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy. The plots resembled those of Hanna-Barbera's earlier comedy shorts. Overview Larry Harmon, the man who made Bozo the Clown a household name, had acquired the rights to the likenesses of the famous comedy duo from Stan and Eda Laurel, and Oliver Hardy's widow, Lucille, in 1961. (A large part of the profits from the cartoon series would eventually go to Stan Laurel's widow, Eda.) Harmon's company, which had previously produced the Bozo animated cartoons and many of the made-for-TV Popeye cartoons under contract from King Features, began animating The Laurel and Hardy Comedy Show around the same time that producer David L. Wolper contracted with Hanna-Barbera to produce another series after Laurel's death. Laurel and Hardy later appeared as guests in "The Ghost of Bigfoot", an episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Voice cast * Larry Harmon as Stan Laurel * Jim MacGeorge as Oliver Hardy Episodes # Can't Keep a Secret Agent / Mutt Rut / How Green Was My Lawn Mower / Prairie Panicked # Missle Hassle / No Moose Is Good Moose / The Bullnick / High Fly Guys # False Alarms / You and Your Big Mouse / Sitting Roomers / Babe's in Sea Land # Rome Roamers / Rocket Wreckers / Hot Rod Hardy / Knight Mare # Defective Story / Crash & Carry / Desert Story / Tale of a Sale # Fancy Trance / Hillbilly Bully / Ball Maul / Handle with Care # Suspect in Custody / Auto-Matic Panic / Shiver Mr. Timbers / Stand Out, Stand In # Big Bear Bungle / Shrinking Shriek / Mounty Rout / Bond Bombed # What Fur / Spook Loot / Camera Bugged / Plumber Pudding # Robust Robot / Vet Fret / Copper Bopper / Feud for Thought # Love Me Love My Puppy / Squawking Squatter / Goofy Gopher Goof-Up / Sassy Sea Serpent # Wacky Quackers / Truant Ruined / Country Buzzin' / Naps and Saps # Bad Day in Baghdad / The Missing Fink / Always Leave 'em Gigglin' / Badge Budgers # Two for the Crow / Good Hoods / Animal Shelter / Tragic Magic # Ring-a-Ding King / Ups and Downs / Beanstalk Boobs / Leaping Leprechaun # Tourist Trouble / The Genie Was a Meanie / Mars Little Helper / Curfew for Kids # Lion Around / Shoot Down at Sundown / Horse Detectives / The Two Musketeers # Ali Boo Boo / Ghost Town Clowns / Hurricane Hood / Ride and Seek # Teepee TV / Shoe Shoe Baby / Train Strain / Monster Bash # Say Uncle, Ants / Kitty Pity / Frigid Ray Gun / Southern Hospitality # Frog Frolic / Shutter Bugged / Circus Runaways / Witch Switch # Pie in the Sky / Slipper Slip-Up / Sign of the Times / We Clothe at Five # The Stone Age Kid / Quick Change / Whing Ding / Termite Might # To Bee or Not to Bee / Mistaken Identi-Tree / Rodeo Doug / Pet Shop Polly # Laff Staff / Try and Get It / Riverboat Detectives / Too Many Cooks # Flea's a Crowd / Dingbats / Unhealthy Wealthy / Honesty Always Pays # Plant Rant / Sky High Noon / Handy Dandy Diary / Jumpin' Judo # Get Tough / They Take the Cake / Gold Storage / Lots of Bad Luck # Kangaroo Kaper / The Finks Robbery / Strictly for the Birds / Birds of a Feather # Bird Brains / Switcheroony / Mechanical Mess-Up / Horsey Sense # Bowling Boobs / Dog Tired / Wayout Campers / Goofer Upper Golfers # My Friend the Inventor / Hard Day's Work / Fly-Foot Flatfeet / Baboon Tycoon # A Real Live Wife / Wishy Washy Fish Tale / Stuporman / Wheel and Deal Seal # Wolf in Sheep's Clothing / Lumber Jerks / That's Show Biz / A Clothes Call # Boot Hill Bill / Stop Action Faction / Sky-Scraper-Scape / Sleepy King # Fair Play / Molecule Rule / Peek-a-Boo Pachyderm / Mummy Dummy # Nitey Knight / Fly Spy / Franken Stan / A Real Tycoon # Puppet Show Down / Madcap Mischief / Secret Agents OOO / Flight of the Bumble-Brains # Salt Water Daffy / From Wrecks to Riches / Truant or Consequences / Flipped Van Winkles External links * Laurel and Hardy at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:The Funtastic Index